


Rain

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [2]
Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Rain, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Colin Bradley Rain</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accordingtomel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=accordingtomel).



> Prompt: Colin Bradley Rain

_They had kissed before, in public even, but not like this. Bradley, too far gone to care, tongued rain off Colin’s neck as clingy hands threaded through his hair._


End file.
